Nostalgic
by iPlu
Summary: Alan has come to Edgar for help,concerning the bloodsucker-fashion victim who Edgar 'supposedly' killed.But,is it really all about Sam? Rating is T
1. Disrupted

**Alright,so here's the Edgar and Alan fan fiction I mentioned.**

**NOTE: This is based on the second and third movie of the Lost Boys: The Tribe,and The Thirst. Although it is based on the movies,there will be less/or few appearances of the other characters in the movies (Shane..etc) This'll be solely revolved around Edgar and Alan (and,of course,Sam). Just to make that clear - thank you.**

* * *

><p>A rattling sound against the metal of his caravan awoke Edgar with a start,his hand quickly reaching for his cross-handled stake that was situated under the blue pillow he had his head on minutes ago. He sat up quickly,yet quietly and squinted his eyes in the darkness of his caravan. There was nothing there.<p>

The rattling came again and Edgar realised it was somebody rattling the handle of his caravan door.

"Edgar!" A voice shouted out,the handle getting more erratic,making the caravan shake slightly."Lemme in! Geezus,bro,lemme in! Get out of bed,and _open_._.the_..._fucking_.._door_." It was Alan,and he sounded desperate. Edgar frowned and got out of bed towards the door. Instead of opening it,he waited until Alan calmed down slightly before replying: "You rang?" Earning a frustrated growl from his brother.

"Dude,just because I'm your brother doesn't mean I won't vamp out on your arse." Alan commented,banging on the window.

"And that makes me want to open the door more,because..?" Edgar asked,leaning against the kitchen counter and folding his arms across his chest. It had started to get cold in the caravan,and all Edgar wore was a baggy,white shirt and green boxers that hugged him tightly. He twirled the stake in his hand as he heard Alan sigh loudly.

Edgar heard Alan start to walk away from the caravan - the gravel under his boots crunching as he made his way across the 'driveway'. Edgar raised one of his eyebrows and was met with nothing but silence once the gravel crunching stopped. He stood,leaning against the kitchen counter,holding the stake in his hand.

Well,whatever Alan was worked up about,it seemed it wasn't important anymore.

"Yo,bro." A voice whispered in Edgar ear,making Edgar yell out and turn around quickly,his elbow whacking against the kitchen counter painfully. Edgar cried out and backed up against the caravan door,firmly holding the stake outwards. He looked at the chest the stake was prodding,before looking up and seeing the smiling face of Alan.

"You didn't lock your windows,bro." Alan commented,pointing his thumb towards the window that was wide open,the thin curtains flailing in the slight breeze. It almost looked like a ghost caught on the window sill.

"Damn shit I didn't lock those window." Edgar said,making his way towards the window and sliding it shut,locking it and looking back at his brother."You did some crazy vampire voodoo,didn't you? Didn't you get the indication before? I don't want you around here." Edgar said,walking up to his brother and shoving him hard against his shoulders,making Alan stumble back into the caravan door.

Alan expression suddenly turned serious,and the same bored expression developed with a hint of anger. He straightened up his posture and backed Edgar up against the counter opposite the kitchen counter,his hands curling the material of Edgar's shirt in a ball and lifting him up slightly."You disturb me when I'm doing my taxidermy,but you won't let me disturb you?" Alan said,his voice hoarse and dangerous as his face was mere inches from his brothers."Is that how things are? Just because I'm a bloodsucker now - I'm suddenly bad,and I can't even be near my own human brother. Is that how it is,_brother?" _Alan hissed,but something in his eyes shown Edgar a hint of sadness. Edgar suddenly felt terrible for turning his own brother away and he shook his head slowly.

"I didn't mean for you to take it that way,Alan." Edgar said."I just didn't want you to be seen."

"Why? _Ashamed of me?"_ Alan said through gritted teeth,his hands tightening the material of Edgar's shirt,making Edgar cringe as it was making it difficult to breathe.

"_No!_" Edgar said,sternly."There's alot more bloodsucker hunters,and I don't want you getting killed by accident." Edgar explained,lifting up his stake to show his brother,before allowing it to drop out his hands and clatter against the caravan's flooring."That's why I visit you. So,you're safe in your own home."

Alan's features softened slightly and he released Edgar,but his eyes were still set on his brother."Yeah?"

"Yeah." Edgar replied,nodding as he rubbed his chest where Alan gripped his shirt.

"Well next time,open the fucking door when I'm shouting like that.I've got some serious shit to tell you." Alan said,before making his way to sit at the built in mahogony table at the end of the caravan,sitting himself on the cushioned,floral bench before placing his palms flat on the table and nodding his head to the seat opposite him.

Edgar lingered for a moment,before going over and sitting on the opposite bench to face Alan,who smiled softly at him.

"You've gotten seriously weird,bro." Edgar commented,earning a kick from Alan in the shin."_Hey -_ I'm usually the one to beat you up. When did you get stronger?" Edgar commented,laughing.

"I learned from the best." Alan said,noticing Edgar's expression light up."Y'know,Count Drac." Alan added,raising his eyebrows and giving a cocky grin. Alan then let out a jovial laugh when Edgar tutted and rolled his eyes.


	2. The Outfit

It had been a year since Alan was bitten. It was only a simple mission; stake the bloodsucker of the United States,and leave. But,somehow,things went wrong and Alan was faced with the fangs of the President's co-ordinates - and he left. Edgar didn't know why Alan left that day,and he often questioned himself that before he went to sleep. Alan could have simply stuck around with Edgar,rather than fleeing.

Edgar would have to ask him sometime,why he left.

Since that day,the comic store had been in decline and Edgar was forced to shut down and sell the comics that he adored to be able to afford to live in the shabby caravan he now lived in,on the outskirts of Santa Carla. It was the turning point of Edgar's life when Alan left,because it was his own sibling - it wasn't a little loss like losing your favourite pen. This was like losing the painting of Mona Lisa and finding it with paint splashed over it - it wrecked Edgar for that year,and he hallowed himself out from others.

A small photograph of him,Alan and Sam was all he had left of the days when they were younger. They were stood in front of a shelve of comics,and that made it worse; it reminded Edgar of the days spent in the comic store,where they would fend off the Surf Nazis when they stuffed comics down their pants without paying. No thanks to their stoned parents,who reclined in the corner,watching an old movie._ Nosferatu._

'_Okay,where's Nosferatu?'_

_'Who?'_

_'The Prince of Darkness'_

_'The Bloodsucker'_

_'El Vampiro'_

Edgar was reminded of the time him and Alan helped to stake the Lost Boys,and how Sam had sent them. Sam Emerson. Sammy. The fashion-victim that 'prayed he never needed to call them' but had to in the end,and they eventually brought an end to the bloodsuckers.

Him and Alan on their BMX's; they must have looked like amateurs - and most people would have said they were - but now Edgar drove a pick-up truck,slightly battered and dented,but it got him everywhere,and to bloodsucker locations quickly. Edgar hadn't seen what Alan drove - probably because Alan hid it somewhere so people didn't recognise the car - but he guessed it was better than his pick-up.

Edgar must have been day-dreaming because he suddenly saw his brother in front of him,both his hands on his shoulder and looking concerned."Edgar? You alright?" Alan asked,and Edgar stared at him for a moment,before snapping back to reality.

"Eh..yeah,I'm fine." Edgar said."What were you saying?"

"I was saying that you should come with me,and see the problem." Alan explained,holding Edgar's arm and hauling to him feet,before taking him to the caravan's door.

"Wait." Edgar said,pulling back from his brother,who looked back at him with a small frown.

"What?" Alan asked,then sighed."Is this a trust thing again? Nobody will see me." Alan explained,taking Edgar's arm again but Edgar pulled back again.

"No,I just need to put clothes on. If you haven't noticed,I'm in my boxers." Edgar said,quickly sweeping his body with his hand and raising an eyebrow.

"Right - that would help." Alan commented,looking about the caravan and wondering which was the wardrobe. Or what passed as a wardrobe. He opened up a random compartment,and there were camouflage gear stuffed at the bottom,along with military boots. Alan picked them up and threw them at his brother,then passed the military boots.

"Where's your headband?" Alan asked,looking inside the compartment and searching the space.

Edgar shrugged and thought back to the last time he wore his headband - over a week ago,since he hadn't had much luck with killing bloodsuckers. He didn't wear his red headband when shopping (when he had the money) or if he went to go sell his comics (which was getting scarce,and he was down to a couple few.)

Edgar jumped when Alan threw up his mattress on the bed he was sleeping in not so long ago,and quickly messed up the bed sheets in search of the headband. Alan then got down on his knees and looked under the bed,reaching out under the bed,then pulling it back quickly when he felt something _fluffy _brush his hand. Dust bunnies. "You need to clean." Alan commented,before reaching under the bed and retrieving the piece of cloth that Edgar always used to wear when they were kids.

"Now,hurry up and change. I'll be outside." Alan said,getting up and unlocking the caravan door,before exiting. He lent against the caravan and waited until Edgar was dressed.

Edgar watched his brother leave,before looking down at the clothes in his hands. He sighed,looking at the camouflage. He noticed Alan was wearing his camouflage as well,along with his green beret. It was like going back in time,and Edgar hadn't put on this outfit since Alan left. Sure,he would wear his army jacket,but it was usually adorned with a white top and black,khaki pants. It was never _'the outfit'_ that they used to wear as kids (but,of course,he had bought an adult size since he had grown,if ever the occasion arose,but he never wore it.) So,the outfit in his hand was mostly new and he slowly put the clothes on. This time,he didn't feel as bold as he was when dealing with the Lost Boys.

Even though he visited Alan every now and again - and he wasn't entirely absent of his brother - it still felt like he was losing him all over again. They never hunted bloodsuckers anymore,they never went to church to collect Holy Water,and they never rode their BMX's that were still locked away in a small,shack behind Edgar's caravan. Lord knows why he kept them,but it seemed the right thing to do. It was like Alan was a totally different person nowadays,and Edgar felt he wasn't connected to his brother anymore. He was connected to a monster,instead.

Holding the flimsy piece of red cloth,spaced between both his palms,Edgar hesitated before lifting it up to his forehead and tying the back tightly. It fit snuggly,but it bore a massive hole in his heart.

Edgar took three stubbies for good measure,just in case Alan vamped out,or they were met by Alan's 'friends'. He fitted the stubbies in the pockets in his camouflage pants,and walked towards the door. But,before he left,he noticed himself in the mirror and he looked: here was a man who lived in the past. His hair had grown longer and more shabbier,and he seemed to have aged quicker,but he blamed that on the poor lighting in the caravan. Now that he had the red headband on and _the outfit_,he seemed to jump back into his young self and he smiled lightly.

Of course,he didn't notice that Alan was behind him because his brother had no reflection,so the arm on his shoulder made him jump and inhale sharply.

"You ready to go?" Alan asked,giving Edgar's shoulder a brief squeeze. That squeeze felt like Alan knew,but Edgar knew that was silly; he probably hadn't given two thoughts about what used to be. Here was a man who changed so quickly,the world couldn't keep up and he had to keep himself hidden. Hidden in his taxidermy lab,where he gutted animals and most likely reveled in the blood.

"Sure." Edgar responded,following his brother out his caravan,locking the door behind him and making his way towards the pick-up.

"We don't need the pick-up." Alan said,guiding his brother away from the door of the pick-up.

"Why?" Edgar asked,putting the car key back in his pocket,then he saw the broad grin on Alan's face,and he quickly pulled away from his brother's arm and backed away."No,Alan._No."_ He quickly said,shaking his head and backing away further,but Alan was quicker than him and grasped Edgar around his shoulder again.

"C'mon,bro. It'll be fun." Alan coolly said,letting out a small chuckle as he started to run up the driveway with Edgar under his arm.

"_Alaaaannn." _Edgar yelled out as they lifted off the ground and into the air,the wind swirling behind them and creating a low whispering. Edgar remembered the whispering from the Lost Boys - it seemed all bloodsuckers came with that built in,whenever they flew through the night sky."I fucking hate you." Edgar said.

"Love you too,bro." Alan replied back,laughing through the darkness of the sky.


	3. Explanation

"Alan,I don't want to be here." Edgar commented. They had arrived at the cemetery a while away from where Edgar lived,and Alan touched-down near the gates,setting his brother on his feet.

"Well,this is the place that I have to show you." Alan said,walking into the cemetery and following the mud path that coursed around the headstones,stood upright in rows and carrying messages from relatives. Some had flowers in vases on top of the mound where the deceased was buried - others had small messages written in cards,or an object that belonged to the deceased.

The cemetary looked eerie in the darkness,and Edgar was on alert whilst following Alan. His hand wavered near the pant pocket where the stubbies were,and he narrowed his eyes in the darkness. He knew it was easier for Alan,as bloodsuckers can see in the dark,but Edgar wished he wouldn't walk so fast.

"This best be worth it, you woke me up,and dragged me to the place where I least want to be." Edgar wasn't afraid of the cemetery - _no_,he didn't want to be here for the simple fact that this was where Sam was buried.

Sam had turned over to the bloodsucking side when he was bitten,and he came to Edgar for help in preparing himself. Edgar refused strongly,as Sam was already doomed and he had let himself down. If Edgar had managed to survive all these years without being bitten,why was Sam so different? Edgar had taught Sam alot about bloodsuckers and how to prevent them biting you,but Sam clearly didn't listen and it landed him on the wrong side of the species chart.

In the end,Edgar had to stake Sam when Sam tried to bite him later on. It was the only right thing left to do,as Sam had already lost control of himself,and there was no helping him. Edgar watched his once childhood friend die as a stake was slammed through his chest. It wasn't a pretty sight,as Sam emitted alot of liquid,but it was over quickly,which Edgar was glad of.

Even though Edgar had killed Sam,he still felt guilty for getting rid of the friend he once knew. Which is why - when he was selling his comics - he saved the _Batman_ #14 that he acquired years ago,and placed it on top of Sammy's grave. It was painful,since Sammy was searching for the other three,and there,Edgar,had one of them. Sammy was so intent on finding these comics,and Edgar knew exactly what to do with the comic once he staked his childhood friend.

'_Actually,I'm looking for Batman #14' _The cemetery seemed to whisper as Edgar followed Alan. The voice was so clear,it made Edgar cringe.

"That's a very serious book,man." Edgar said out loud,and Alan looked at him.

"What's a very serious book?" Alan asked,slowing down to move besides his had a small frown set in his face,yet his eyes were soft.

"Nothing." Edgar replied,his tone flat as he looked away from Alan. He couldn't look at his brother's face."What were you going to show me?" He added,quickly.

Alan continued to stare at Edgar,as though examining him. He chewed the inside of his mouth,before looking away and walking ahead of his brother."Just follow." Alan commanded,making Edgar look at him finally. Alan may not have changed in appearance,but he had definitely changed in attitude; he had gotten more.._absent._

Edgar feared this the most. His brother had taken him to Sammy's grave,and Edgar stopped a few feet away when he realised that.

"Alan,I'm going back." Edgar commented,shaking his head once,before turning around and starting to walk away. But,Alan was in front of him before he could take one more step.

"No,this is important,bro." Alan said."I came to you for a reason,and I'm not having you back out on me. Aren't we bros?" Alan said,placing a hand on Edgar's right shoulder and smiling lightly.

_Yeah,bros that don't know what the others thinking anymore. Ones that are in a completely different world,and don't spare a thought for the other. You've changed,Alan,and I hate it. _Edgar thought,shrugging Alan's hand off his shoulder and staring hard at his brother. His expression was unyielding as he stared at him,his mouth a thin line as he clenched his jaw.

Alan slowly retrieved his hand back and stared back at Edgar - his expression somewhat taken aback and upset. His brother had just rejected him,and he couldn't find a single thing to say for a moment. But,then he finally spoke. "Edgar,you think it's difficult for you? Try living with a monster inside you." Alan scornfully said,looking away from Edgar to a random headstone."Look,I'm sorry I left,but it was for your own good."

"My own good?" Edgar shouted."My own fucking good?" He repeated,shaking his head."Did you even realise what I may have been doing when you left? Did you spare a thought for your _own sibling_? I had to close the comic store,for fucks sake. Alan,_I had to close _our_ comic store. _The Frog Bro Comics." Edgar yelled,reaching out and pointing a finger in front of Alan's face."Everything would have been fine if you didn't leave. I don't give two shits that you're a bloodsucker,because you're my brother. We grew up together without the help of our stoned parents. We did everything together!" Edgar's voice had raised,and a random crow flew from a nearby tree."And you threw all that away,all because you changed. You've changed,Alan. You've changed _badly_,and every time I come to visit you,what do I see? I don't see my brother,I don't see Alan Frog,I see a goddamn _monster. _A monster that can't even handle himself anymore." Edgar explained,pushing Alan against his shoulder strongly."I don't give a fuck what you have to say anymore,Alan." Edgar concluded,before shoulder-brushing Alan as he walked past and down the mud path that led to the cemetery gates.

Edgar could feel the anger choking his lungs,and he breathed out that almost sounded like a painful sob,but he refrained from letting his emotions run loose. _The Frogs Don't Cry. _Edgar clenched his jaw harder and he reached up to his red headband,before gripping it and pulling it off his head. He held it for a moment,before dropping it to the ground and continuing to walk off.

"I left to protect you." Alan called out,the words floating on the wind.

Edgar started to walk slower,until he finally came to a complete stop. The words hit him in the back and his anger flourished out of him weakly.

"I was scared,alright?" Alan called again,his voice wavering."I didn't want to be a bloodsucker,and I was scared that - because I didn't know _how _to be a bloodsucker - I'd end up hurting you somehow. I didn't want to end up biting you,and ruining your life as well. That's why I left. Does that answer everything,bro? I was scared." Alan explained,staring at the back of his brothers head. Edgar heard Alan whisper,'_I was so scared,bro.'_ before he heard the whispering of the wind.

Edgar turned around quickly and saw an empty cemetery. Alan had flew off.

"Alan?" Edgar called out,looking around at the headstones,before looking up at the sky and scouring the stars for any sign of his brother."Alan,come back!" Edgar called out again,before swearing at himself when Alan didn't appear,or say anything.

Edgar then noticed something red fluttering down from the sky. It was his headband,and he reached out and grasped it. Alan must have picked it up,then dropped it where Edgar stood."Alan,I didn't know." Edgar called out again,in a desperate attempt,but Alan was gone.

Edgar stood near the cemetery gates for a while,the headband still grasped in his hand,collecting his thoughts. _So,Alan ran off because he cared for me. He didn't want to hurt me.._ Edgar looked down at his military boots and breathed in deeply,before exhaling long.

He decided against all odds.

* * *

><p>When Edgar arrived at Sammy's grave,the first thing he noticed was that a gaping hole was there,where Sammy was buried. Inside,the coffin had been busted open and splinters of wood were scattered about the grass up above,and inside the hole where he was laid to rest.<p>

"The hell?" Edgar commented,crouching down to have a further inspection of the coffin. Claw marks were on the top lid of the coffin,and a note was inside.

Jumping into the hole,Edgar reached into the coffin and took the note. He then climbed out the hole,as he knew it was foolish to remain in a space where you can't escape,in case a bloodsucker came and trapped you.

Opening up the note,he recognised the scrawly handwriting of Sam's,and he reached into another pocket to take out a handy torch that was the size of his palm. He shone the light on the note and read:

_Yo,Edgar._

_I was pretty upset that you staked me. I thought we were buddies. Guess not._

_I know you staked me for my own good,but you didn't stake me hard enough,Edgar. I'm awake - and by the time you read this,I'll already be in Santa Carla,waiting for you._

_Who knows,maybe we'll be buddies again. _

_- Sammy._

_P.S: I see Alan's still a bloodsucker. Do you blame yourself for letting that happen?_

Edgar instantly screwed up the note once he read the question at the end,and he threw it back in the coffin. He kicked some dirt in the coffin and scowled.

"This time,I'll stake you harder,Emerson." Edgar said,looking down at his red headband,lifting it up and tying it around his forehead tightly.


	4. Sammy

When Edgar got home to his shabby caravan - and it took him more than twenty minutes,thanks to Alan leaving him in the cemetery, - he noticed the front door was slightly ajar. The lights weren't on inside,and the lock on the door had been busted off - not visible,but Edgar noticed these little things. He was always alert,and he reached into his pant pocket and took out a stubbie. The stake fit snuggling in the crease of his palm and he took a cautious step towards his caravan door.

He couldn't hear any movement inside,but he didn't want to risk any false assumptions. Taking a small breath,Edgar braced himself and banged open the door,the door slamming against the kitchen counter loudly. The caravan shook slightly,but there was nothing,or _nobody_,in there. It was just an empty living space.

Edgar grunted and stepped inside,still gripping the stubbie. He checked the compartments,just in case a bloodsucker was lurking inside,getting ready to lunge,but there was none. Edgar frowned lightly - _so why was his door open? He locked it before he left with Alan._

And then he thought that,maybe Alan had come back and he called out."Alan? You here?" But there was no answer,and Edgar let out a small sigh.

But,something caught his attention on his bed.

Walking to his bed,he noticed a comic lying face down. The comic was a light blue colour,and there was printed ink blood on the blurb. It was the title that made Edgar's expression drop; it couldn't possibly,because he sold that comic after Alan left.

_Vampires Everywhere!_ The title read,in it's ghoulish writing that stood out from the drawing of the decrepit vampire,and the drawing of a stake.

_Sammy._

Edgar picked up the comic and something fluttered out from the pages. It was a photograph. Picking up the photograph,Edgar flipped it over and it was the same picture he had in his drawer. Checking his drawer,_his _photograph was still there,so the one in his hand must have been..

"Hello,Edgar." A voice came from behind the Frog,making him turn around quickly and grasp a larger stake that was on the table near him. He pointed it up and was met with the face of Sam."Took me a little while to get out that coffin. You really sealed me in,buddy."

"Emerson." Edgar said,realising he was in a really bad position at this moment,as he was against the bed,in the far corner of the caravan,and nowhere near to the door."If you're here for help,then I'm not giving it you."

Sam cracked a grin,before laughing briefly."I can see that. You killed me,bud,the last time I asked for help!" He said,his face lit up for a moment,before suddenly turning hard. His eyes were no longer the shade of blue Edgar remembered,but a yellow hue that glowed in the darkness of the caravan."Well,_nearly_ killed me." He growled,suddenly lunging forward and gripping Edgar by his shoulders.

Edgar scowled and stumbled backwards,onto the bed. The comic and photograph went flying in the air,before settling on the floor. "You'll only make it worse for yourself,Sammy!" Edgar yelled,pushing Sam away from him as the fangs got closer.

"I'm better off than you,Edgar. At least I still have my brother." Sam commented,and that comment hit Edgar hard.

"Don't you dare involve Alan in this!" Edgar shouted,shoving Sam forcefully,making the bloodsucker fly back into the wall of the caravan. Edgar quickly scrambled off the bed and made for the door,where he flung it open and exited his home.

Edgar heard Sam get up and follow him out the caravan,but Edgar was nearly out of the closed off area he lived in by the time Sam made it out the door."Aren't you forgetting that bloodsuckers fly,Frog?" Sam called out.

_Shit._ Edgar thought. _Yes,I did forget,thank you for reminding me._ Edgar heard the whispering noises and he automatically ran faster,but then he found it ridiculous because Sam would easily catch up,so he abruptly stopped and looked up at the sky.

Sam appeared in the sky and he dove straight for Edgar,but Edgar moved quickly and Sam ended up running along the ground in a bid to steady himself."Didn't expect your target to move,did you,_buddy?_" Edgar commented,his expression still serious as he twirled the stake in his hand.

"Why'd you have to go and stake me,Edgar?" Sam asked,taking a step towards Edgar."Why didn't you help me out? We're buddies,after all. You helped me and my brother." Sam then let out a chuckle."But,it looks like you couldn't even help your _own _brother. What's it like,having Alan as a bloodsucker? You two always went on vampire hunting adventures. Heck,I even remember us going into that church when their was a baptism going on,and collecting Holy Water. But now,your brother would sizzle if he came into contact with Holy Water. I bet that guilt has eaten at you. And by the looks of it,it's left you in shambles. I walked past Frog Bros Comics yesterday,and I seen the sign '_Closed Forever' _That was pretty sad,but I don't care anymore." Sam explained,having stopped walking and was now stood in place.

Edgar grunted once and listened to Sam. He kept his grip on the large stake as he noticed Sam had stopped walking. This meant two things: Sam wanted to reassure Edgar he wasn't going to do anything,or he was going to suddenly lunge and attack. Edgar guessed the latter,and he wasn't going to wait to find out.

Sam was about to say something when he noticed Edgar suddenly turn heel and run towards a shack behind the caravan."Edgar,where you goin',bud?" Sam said,as he followed Edgar,smiling broadly,as though amused. He casually strolled around the back of the caravan,but stopped dead when he noticed what Edgar was holding.

"Unless you wanna be burned,I suggest you leave this place." Edgar said,his voice hoarse as he pointed a Holy Water gun at Sam. The water gun was large,sturdy,and it held 2.5 litres of Holy Water,that would be fired out of a compression tunnel and straight into the face of a bloodsucker.

Sam looked at the water gun,then put his hands up and chuckled nervously."Hey,buddy. I was only messing - I wasn't goin' to kill you." Sam explained,taking a step forward but Edgar pointed the water gun at Sam's face strongly.

"I don't care. You best leave,or I _will_ squirt you." Edgar threatened,and to prove his point,he jetted some of the Holy Water next to Sam.

Sam took a few steps back quickly and shook his head."Alright,alright. Geezus,chill out,Edgar"

'_Just so you know..if you try to stop us,or vamp out in any way,I'll stake you,without evening thinking twice about it!'_

_'Chill out,Edgar'_

"Just leave,Sam." Edgar said,strongly."I don't want to kill you again."

Sam hesitated for a moment,before letting out a cocky '_heh'_ and flying off into the night sky. The whispering seemed louder this time,and Edgar grunted._Bloodsuckers and their goddamn whispering._

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be on Alan for a bit. <strong>


	5. I See A Goddamn Monster

Alan felt bad for leaving Edgar alone in the cemetery,but after what his brother said - it really got to him,and at least he returned the red headband to him,so he wasn't all that bitter.

_I don't see my brother,I don't see Alan Frog,I see a goddamn _monster._ A monster that can't even handle himself anymore._

Edgar's words remained stuck in Alan's head as he flew through the night sky,the Boardwalk underneath him blaring with powerful lights and the noises of laughter,and happiness. Alan chewed the inside of his mouth and had to land on the beach,due to feeling sick in the stomach.

_I see a goddamn _monster.

So,that was how Edgar viewed him. Alan lent against the wooden beams that supported the Boardwalk,and let loose of his stomach contents. It burned his throat,and his stomach tied as he suppressed the urge to throw up again.

_Alan,I had to close our comic Frog Bro Comics._

Gripping the wooden beams,Alan let out a choked sob that burned his throat even more. He couldn't help but let out the refrained tears,because he didn't know how to feel anymore. He didn't know whether to feel guilty,ashamed,or unjustified. It wasn't his fault he was bitten,but he shouldn't have run off. Like Edgar had said,they would have gotten through it together.

"All because I'm a wuss." Alan whispered,wiping away the warm tears with the sleeve of his camouflage jacket. Then Alan frowned,and shook his head."No,all because I _cared."_ But even though he reassured himself,he still felt the heat of Edgar's words,heavy on his back as though he was carrying a tonne of bricks.

_We did everything together!_

_You've changed,Alan. You've changed _badly.

_Did you spare a thought for your _own sibling?

"Yes," Alan said,replying to his thoughts."Yes,I did spare a thought for you Edgar. Those thoughts haunted me everyday - I felt so guilty for leaving you. And now you hate me,which I didn't want happening. You visit me every so often,but I can still sense you hate me." Alan sunk down the wooden beam and sat on a mound of sand,where he choked out a sob again."Why can't you look past me being a bloodsucker,and see me as human?" He asked himself.

"You alright,mate?" A voice said,making Alan jump and look up. A beam of light made him swear under his breath and look away quickly - it was powerful,and it blinded him for a moment. When his vision cleared,he noticed a police man pointing a torch towards him,and letting the bright light fall over himself.

"I said,are you alright?" The police man offered again,wiggling the torch light for a brief second.

"Yeah,I'm fine." Alan replied,holding up his arm to shield himself from the light."Just relaxing." He lied,wiping away the tears from his eyes quickly.

"Alright,son." The police man said,nodding."Just be careful. The tides coming in,and I don't want you drowning." He explained,before walking away,the light dispersing against the blackness of the night.

Alan watched the man go,before turning his attention to the ocean. He was right - the tide _was _crawling in,and Alan could feel the strong breeze from the waves. Standing up,he reached down and picked up a rock. Pulling his arm back as far as he could,he launched the rock forward towards the ocean,and watched as it sailed through the air before landing in the water with an audible _plop._

Adjusting his green beret,and brushing the sand from his pants,he flew through the air again after making sure nobody was watching him. He made his way towards the place where he liked to sit,and think: _The Frog Bros Comics._

* * *

><p>Standing outside <em>Frog Bros Comics<em>,Alan splayed his hands across the front window glass and looked inside. It was pitch-black in there,but he could make out the several empty shelves that ran along the place. The walls were bare,save for some posters that were pealing from them,and the odd graffiti writing that had been sprayed across the walls by vandals.

The alining doors that would open,and reveal the whole shop, was cracking,and the wood had split in some places. There was also graffiti sprayed on them,and the windows were full of dust and mud. The sign above the place read '-_rog_ -_others_ -_mics' _as the letters were rubbed away,and no longer read '_Frog Brothers Comics_' It was as though a piece of childhood had been simply rubbed away,and forgotten.

Alan removed himself from the window and walked around the back,walking past the wall where him and his brother usually propped up their BMX's. He stopped at that place and stared at the faint black,scuff marks on the wall where Edgar would lean his handlebars,and they eventually left the marks from over-use. Alan walked over to it,and ran his index finger over the mark and smiled lightly.

Making it back to the front of the store,Alan reached into his pocket and took out a small,silver key and placed it in the keyhole of the front door,before turning it and sliding the panel door across. Dust flicked up into the air and lingered for a while,before settling again. Once inside,he slid the door back across the panel so it looked like it wasn't disturbed.

The inside of the store looked different now. It wasn't as pitch-black,and Alan could see how empty it was. Edgar sure managed to clear out the place thoroughly,and it looked as new as it was the day they started to set up. Only less clean,and more painful to look at.

"Who knew one event could turn a lifetime around." Alan commented,walking up to the front desk where they would usually find their parents,asleep on the couch and leaning against the battered t.v. The t.v wasn't there anymore,and in it's place was the stain where it once was,and where the dust had settled in a square. The couch was still there,though,and it was layered in cob-webs and rips; it was more battered than it was the first time they purchased it.

Alan patted the front desk,and dust flew up,making him cough strongly. He brushed the dust away out the air,before walking up to the shelves that were deathly empty; there was nothing on them,except for dead flies and cob-webs that Alan brushed away. Walking along the shelves,he ran his hand along the wood and thought back to when Sam came in,wearing a ridiculous outfit.

_'Just scoping your civilian wardrobe'_

_'Pretty cool,huh?'_

"Yeah,for a fashion victim." Alan said out loud,laughing afterwards. Sam really wore some weird attire back then. Now he was wearing black,and not a single,colourful pattern to his clothes.

Alan walked over to the storage room,where the shelves were just as bare and the floor was dirty. He scoured the shelves,not really knowing what he was looking for. He just enjoyed coming back to this place,and thinking.

The first time he noticed _Frogs Comics_ was shut down was a few months after he left. He had decided to come back and visit Edgar,after a brief argument with himself as to whether to visit him,or not. The first place he went to was here,and he opened up the place with the usual key,but was shocked to find that everything was bare and there was no colour splash of the comics on the shelves,and lining the walls. He thought he was dreaming at first,but as soon as he touched one of the shelves,he realised it was real and he felt his heart sink. _He had done this._ After he realised the place was shut down,he couldn't bare to visit Edgar. He couldn't visit his brother,as he knew he wouldn't be welcome. And so,it was a year until he finally decided to face up to his fellow Frog again,but it was an awkward moment and Alan knew Edgar hated him.

But,since they were family (and Frogs rarely held grudges),they met up every now and again. Yet the anger was still there,and Alan knew. He could read his brother easily,and Edgar held resentment in his eyes that Alan picked up.

Voices were audible outside the store,and Alan turned to see who they were. He could see teenagers through the window and he instantly hid in the storage room.

"Hey,it's open this time." A male said,sliding the door across the panel and walking in. He was followed by a girl,and another guy.

"You got the spray cans?" The second guy asked,walking up to the front desk,and jumping up onto it. The girl followed after him and lent against the counter.

"I'm not surprised this store closed down. Nobody bought anything." The girl said,twirling her long,brown hair."I mean,who cares for _Superman,_and _Batman_,or all those shitty superheroes?" She asked. Alan frowned inside the storage room,and clenched his fist.

"I know." The second guy said,banging his shoes against the counter he was sat on."Most people stole them,anyway." He laughed,and so did the girl.

"Here." The first guy said,throwing some cans to the others."How about we put that message on the walls?" He said,shaking his can and starting to spray the black liquid on the walls.

"How about you don't?" Alan said,walking out of the storage room. The girl gasped and stopped leaning against the counter.

"Oh..eh.." The first guy said,having stopped spraying the wall."I didn't know anyone was here." He stammered,dropping the can he was holding.

"I used to own this store." Alan began,walking towards the startled teenagers."Are you going to continue ruining it?" He asked,walking up to the first guy who backed up.

"Course not." The guy said,holding up his hands and shaking his head.

"You're not using it,though!" The second guy shouted,hopping off the counter and walking towards Alan."What does it matter if it's getting more ruined than it already is?"

"What does it matter?" Alan asked,turning his attention to the second guy."It matters alot. Now,if you're not going to leave,I'll have to force you to." Alan was in front of the second guy now,and his eyes had turned the yellow hue. The guy was about to retort back,when he noticed the eyes. He gasped and stepped back,nearly bumping into the girl.

"Sorry,we'll leave." The guy quickly said,taking the girls arm and walking towards the sliding doors. The first guy nodded too and took his cans,before exiting the store with the others.

Alan watched them leave,and waited for a while,before exiting the store himself,locking it,and going on his way. That was enough thinking for tonight.

* * *

><p>Alan made it back to the small hide-out he had. It was situated a little way off the outskirts of town,in the opposite direction of Edgar's caravan. It was a long way back into Santa Carla,but it was perfect for Alan and he often spent his time here,doing taxidermy.<p>

He didn't know exactly why he enjoyed stuffing dead animals with sawdust,and sand,but it was his own little hobby and it kept him occupied from being the bloodsucker he was. Even though he dealt with the entrails of animals,and saw the blood leaking out onto the table,he was able to control his urges and he almost felt like a human when he didn't taste the blood that tempted him.

_Tonight,_Alan thought,sitting at his taxidermy desk and collecting the scalpel and other equipment._I think I'll work on a fox._ It was a random choice,but Alan liked the foxes because of their brilliant orange colour,and the bushy tail.

Collecting the fox from a side table,he laid it down on the table and began to work by sliding the scalpel across the stomach and working to empty the contents inside. He placed the organs in a container,and the liquid in another. Next,he cleaned the skin inside and proceeded to stuff the animal with sawdust,before spraying the skin with a hardening substance that would keep the fox upright,instead of collapsing. The eyes were the tricky bit,as he had to remove them carefully with clasps,before placing them in a small jar. He replaced the eyes with polished,glass ones that were green,before standing the fox up. The fox stared back at him innocently,and Alan grinned.

Alan was about to put the fox back when he noticed something in the fox's eyes. There was a figure in the eyes,and Alan blinked,but the figure was still there. Then he recognised who it was; Sam.

"Didn't think you'd arrive this early." Alan commented,not turning around as he brushed some sawdust off the fox's coat. There was no reply."Not talking,hm?" Alan tried,but when there was no answer again,he turned his head to the side and noticed nobody was stood there.

"Hiding?" Alan asked,but there was no answer. No movement. No sound. Alan frowned lightly; he was sure he had seen Sam's reflection. Making sure there was absolutely no Sam,Alan turned back around again and placed the fox on a small stage next to him.

"I need another hobby,if even the fake eyes are starting to trick me." Alan commented,slumping down into his chair and staring up at the ceiling.

Alan then thought about Edgar,and him leaving him in the cemetery. He had left him in the one place where Sam once was. Alan wondered if Edgar encountered Sam,and he sat up in his chair. But,surely,Edgar can manage on his own. Alan had heard that his brother had killed many more bloodsuckers (as he was keeping watch of how many bloodsucker 'friends' went missing,and how they mentioned Edgar every now and again.)

Sam had a strong goal,either way. And he wouldn't stop at anything to get to Edgar again - after all,Edgar had staked him,and that was one hell of a grudge to hold.

"He'll be fine.." Alan muttered,but he still sat upright on his seat as he stared at the stuffed animals in front of him."He's a Frog. He can get through anything." _Even without me._

Alan sighed,before getting up and making it to the mattress he laid in the corner. It was his bed. Lying down,he took off his green beret,before interlinking his fingers and laying them across his chest - he knew it was early in the night,but it was always good to have an early sleep. Alan stared at the ceiling for a few minutes,before closing his eyes and drifting off.


	6. Dread

_ Alan felt his fangs growing as he watched Edgar move about inside his caravan. Alan could almost hear the rushing of the blood inside his brothers veins,and the beating of the heart was pure to Alan's ears as he moved towards the open door. Edgar must have forgotten to lock the door - his loss._

_The smell of garlic was raw inside the caravan as Alan saw Edgar crush some garlic in a glass,then crack an egg and pour the contents in the glass. Next was the Holy Water,and it stung Alan's eyes slightly,but that wouldn't stop him. He needed blood,and Edgar was the unaware victim._

_Edgar took a spoon and swirled the ooze inside the glass,before picking it up and downing it. Alan watched as Edgar didn't cringe,but simply let out a low grunt. Alan was at the door,and yet his brother hadn't noticed yet._

_His move was too quick to register,and Edgar was already against the counter,the glass smashing against the floor as he dropped it. Alan curled his hands around his brother's wrists and pinned them to the counter - stronger than ever before,as Edgar couldn't fight against him,no matter how much he struggled. Edgar's back was against Alan's chest,and Alan could feel his brother's hair brush against his cheek as he rested his mouth against his neck; the blood thumped against his tongue as he touched Edgar's neck with it. He could almost taste the metallic fluid that would flow from the wound._

_"Alan,don't!" Edgar called out,turning his head away as Alan licked his neck."You can fight against this!" He called again,but Alan couldn't hear the words through the rushing of the blood,and the __**ba-bum-ba-bum-ba-bum**__ of his brothers heart. The saltiness of the skin tingled Alan's tongue - Edgar was beginning to sweat,and it was an intoxicating mixture."Alan,listen to me." Edgar whispered,turning his head slightly to meet the luminious yellow eyes that stared back."You can fight this."_

_"You said I was a monster!" Alan shouted back,causing Edgar to flinch."A goddamn monster! I'm __**not**__ a monster." Alan said,firmly,before piercing his fangs through his brothers neck._

_Edgar's eyes widened and he let out a choked gasp. The pain seared through him,and his neck numbed briefly. Blood fled from the two puncture wounds Alan had inflicted,and he could feel Alan slide his tongue across the wound._

_Edgar's knees buckled and he began to fall to the floor,but Alan grasped him before he could hit it. Edgar looked up at his brother,and he could see the distant look on his face that didn't know whether to be scared,or not."Alan,why?" Edgar asked,his voice near calm,but it was struggling at the same time._

_"I..I don't know!" Alan stammered,his hand clutching Edgar's shirt as he looked down at the pale face."I don't want you to hate me anymore." Alan said,his face turning into anguish as he watched the blood drip from Edgar's wound."Edgar,I'm not a monster."_

_Edgar reached up and grasped Alan's forearm."You're not, I'm sorry I ever said you-" Edgar then let out a cry of pain,and he squeezed his eye shut tightly,his grasp on Alan's arm tightening. When Edgar opened his eyes,they were no longer the deep brown,but a deep orange-yellow. Edgar clenched his jaw,and the veins in his neck were visible as he fought the pain._

_"Edgar!" Alan called,worry writ all over his face as he watched his brother struggle._

_"Wake up.." Edgar said through gritted teeth."Alan,wake up!" He shouted,his nails digging into Alan's flesh._

* * *

><p>Alan woke up quickly,his breath catching in his throat as he jolted breathed ruggedly as his heart thumped loudly - he felt sick,and panicked.<p>

That's when he noticed that Edgar was sat on his texidermy chair near the mattress. Edgar leaned forward slightly when Alan awoke,and he frowned lightly."Alan?" He asked,and leaned back quickly when Alan sat up suddenly and moved away from him.

"What are you doing here?" Alan shouted,rubbing his forehead and realising he had been sweating. The dream had shook him up,and now Edgar was here,it made it worse. The dream felt so real,and he hated how it turned out: he would never bite his brother,even in desperate measures.

"I came to..apologize." Edgar began,slowing his sentence down towards the end. He sighed,and rubbed his forearm before continuing."It was bad of me to shout at you like that before - I just wasn't exactly..friends with you for running off like that,and I went through a lot of shit during that year you were absent. I didn't want to shut down the comic store,but I couldn't run it without you. I couldn't do much without you,to be honest."Edgar explained,looking away from Alan as he talked.

He continued to rub his forearm - a small habit when he felt nervous. He then let out a small laugh,before saying: "Hey,you think you were scared? I was fucking terrified that you became a bloodsucker,because it meant losing my brother. You know,how can there be the Frog Brothers when there's only one bro." Another laugh,but this one more shaky.

"I didn't know what to do,Alan. I beat myself up because I wasn't quick enough to save you - I always said to myself myself: 'If I was quicker,then things wouldn't be so messed up' but that never changed the past. Nothing ever changed. And I worried most days what had happened to you - were you still alive,or had some vampire hunter killed you? Heck,I even worried if you forgot me. I don't know whether bloodsuckers lose their memories,but by shit was I worried. I just got iritated that you left,because we could have sorted things out. _We could have sorted..things out_." Edgar finished his sentence,and he dropped his head down to look at his military boots.

He stopped rubbing his forearm,and he remained quiet. He only shifted slightly when an arm had worked itself around his shoulders,and he could smell the musky scent from taxidermy - the arm pulled him towards the owner,and Edgar rested the side of his head against the chest in front of him.

"We just have to deal with it,bro." Alan said from above Edgar."I'm still by your side,aren't I?" Alan asked,and Edgar could hear the kindness in his brothers tone that caused his heart to tug slightly - Alan still remained positive,even in the worst of times.

"It doesn't feel like it,though." Edgar said,his expression becoming serious again."Ever since you became a bloodsucker..it isn't the same. We don't do stuff together anymore,because you have to remain in the dark and you can't kill your fellow bloodsuckers,or else they'll come after you." Edgar explained,pulling away from Alan's arm. Alan released his brother."Speaking of fellow bloodsuckers.." Edgar began,standing up and walking away from his brother.

"You met Sam,then?" Alan finished the sentence,looking over at Edgar.

"Damn right I did." Edgar near growled."He attacked me."

Alan's expression turned serious and he frowned. The graveness of his face made Edgar eye him cautiously."He attacked you?" Alan repeated.

"Look,I was expecting it,so don't get worked up about it,Alan. I staked him,for Gods sake." Edgar said,picking up a stuffed bird and examining it.

Alan didn't say anything for a while as he lent against the taxidermy desk,his arms folded across his chest."You should do it again."

"What?" Edgar asked,placing the bird back down on the table and looking at Alan.

"You heard me: you should do it again. You should stake him again - for good,this time. He needs to remain underground." Alan explained.

"What if he survives again? He'll get a whole bloodsucker army on me." Edgar retorted back.

"He won't survive again - not if I have anything to do with it." Alan added,a fair glint in his eye as his expression remained grave.

The dream would have to be put aside for now.


	7. Sammy 2

Sam could smell the mixture of teenage hormones,and their pulsating blood as he prowled the Boardwalk. With each stroke of a teenagers shoulder he brushed,he could feel their veins under their skin and he would smirk lightly.

The Boardwalk was alive - and Sam didn't have trouble finding his feast that night,as he had already finished off three teenagers before-hand. He was used to feasting on people. At first,he found it disgusting,but now it was an addiction. The taste of the metallic blood that hit his tongue made him want more,and there were plenty more young flesh weaving about on the Boardwalk that he prowled.

They look so innocent. So unaware. So naive,and stupid. Sam knew he was like that once,when he was a teenager - naive,and gullible. He once looked up to his brother Michael,but now his brother was in prison for 'undisclosed reasons' and Sam blocked him out of his life. He didn't need Michael tying him down - and Michael didn't want to have anything to do with a bloodsucker.

Sam stopped outside the _Frog Comics_ and stared in through the dusty window. There were two hand prints on the glass. Somebody must have looked in,like he was doing now. He remembered the first time he met The Frog Brothers,when he had just moved into Santa Carla. He remembered thinking they were weird,and probably sniffing the printer ink - but who knew they would save his family in the end? They didn't seem like bloodsucker hunters at first,but Sam got the hint when he received comics off them.

Sam grinned. He had 'visited' Edgar before,and had left _Vampires Everywhere!_ in the shabby caravan he lived in. He didn't need the comic anymore,and he didn't need The Frog Bros anymore. But,Sam knew they were on bad terms with each other and that made him feel even more pleased with himself.

Edgar doesn't deserve a good life,since he had staked Sam without a second thought."The bastard.." Sam muttered,glaring into the dark space of the once-full comic store. Sam realised he should have killed Edgar then and there,but when he pulled the Holy Water gun on him,he wasn't going to risk it.

It was best to catch The Frog unaware.

Sam wondered whether Alan dealt with being a bloodsucker - he definitely knew Edgar hadn't gotten over that fact. He had shut the store,and was selling the comics. Sam had spotted Alan a few times before being staked by his brother,and he looked rough. But,he supposed,all bloodsuckers would look rough since they were technically dead.

Walking away from the comic store,Sam passed _Max's Videostore_,but he knew it was no longer Max. They had killed Max a year ago,and it was probably owned by somebody else by now. He looked inside and noticed a woman was working the tills this time - it was nobody he recognised,so he carried on walking.

Sam had visited - _visisted unexpectadly_ - Alan in his small taxidermy station,but he hadn't made himself know. Alan must have seen him,as he recognized Sam and asked him a couple of questions. Sam decided not to answer,and went away to the Boardwalk.

He decided to catch Edgar unaware tomorrow night,as Sam knew that he would be on his way to visit Alan. It was his monthly visit,after all,and he rode in his pick-up alone at night. Sam smirked lightly as he walked inbetween a couple holding hands,forcing them to let go of each other,and earning himself a generous name from the male.

* * *

><p><strong>Since this is a short chapter,I'll be typing up the next chapter and adding it TODAY to make up for my little contribution to this fan fiction.<strong>


	8. Arson

The Frog Brothers discussed what they were going to do with Sam in the small,taxidermy station with all the eyes of the stuffed animals staring at them,but their ears were closed and unheard of the plan going on.

Edgar knew Sam was going to strike again,but he didn't know where exactly. He knew Sam wouldn't strike in the same place twice,especially where weapons were that Edgar could easily get ahold of; as it shown before-hand,when he was surprised by a Holy Water gun.

"We could try and lure him back to the coffin he came from." Alan suggested."The cemetery is massive,so there's plenty of ground to run on if Sam likes to play cat and mouse. I'll be able to catch him in the air if he starts to fly - " Edgar momentarily respected having a bloodsucker for a brother at this point; flying was a good advantage,and fangs a bonus! " - and you'll have your weapons. We're pretty much sorted in taking down the bloodsucker fashion-victim." Alan concluded,brushing some sawdust off a falcon.

"That's a good plan." Edgar agreed."Tomorrow night we'll do it. It's starting to get light,and I doubt you want to fry your arse." Edgar said,earning a small roll of the eyes from his brother."And Sam will be out at night,anyway." Edgar stood up then and he nodded his head,before making it to the door,but Alan grasped his pant leg.

Edgar looked down at Alan with a raised eyebrow."Are we cool?" Alan asked.

Edgar let out a small '_heh'_ and lightly smacked the side of Alan's head."We're cool,bro." He simply said,before exiting the taxidermy station,leaving a relieved Alan behind.

* * *

><p>The sun was skimming the horizon and Edgar was driving behind the wheel of his pick-up. He felt absolutely shattered after being woken up in the night,then having to fight Sam off. The road was starting to get blurry and Edgar briefly shut his eyes,but opened them quickly when he felt his pick-up veering to the right of the road,and onto oncoming vehicles.<p>

"Shit!" He called out,turning the wheel quickly and making it safely back on his side of the lane.A few cars sounded their horns as they drove past,and Edgar muttered a small apology as he drove by them,avoiding eye contact with the pissed off drivers.

The road seemed to never end,but Edgar eventually got onto the path that led to his caravan. It was an abandoned dirt road,but the bailiffs sure knew where he friggin' well lived and they hounded him like hawks on top of their prey for payment on the ground.

Up ahead,Edgar noticed a flicker of orange crawling up to the sky and he frowned. The orange quickly turned to red,and Edgar realised it was fire. Quickly exhilarating,he drove his pick-up down the dirt road and stopped abruptly when he was faced with the shack behind his caravan on fire. That was where he kept his weapons,and he hurried out of his pick-up and to the hose pipe connected to a water container. He untangled the hose and turned it on,the pipe choking at first and only releasing dirt dust,until dirty water finally came. Edgar aimed it at the base of the fire,and the water set to work.

It was a good twenty minutes until the choked water finally stopped the fire. With the help of filled buckets,of course,and the accosional dirt clads thrown at it. The shack was in ruins,and most of the wood had been eaten. The fire had really torn through the material,and the metal hinges of the doors were melted. Edgar feared the worst for his weapons.

The weapons he used had mostly been melted,and his Holy Water Balloon Bazooka Canon had melted to a horrid,grey puddle. It took him a good few weeks to create that H.W.B.B.C and he felt most distressed over that,than the other weapons. He swore at himself; he had told himself before-hand to keep his most valuable weapons in the caravan,under his bed where he knew they were safe. No bloodsucker would dare go near a Frogs' bed,unless they had a death-wish. Now all Edgar had was a couple of stakes that were in the caravan,and a few garlic garlands that he used to throw at the bloodsuckers.

A rock nearby caught Edgar's attention,and the note stuffed underneath it. The note was on the same type of paper that was in Sam's coffin. And once Edgar opened the note,he realised it was from the bloodsucker fashion-victim himself.

_Yo,Edgar._

_Can't give you a head-start now,can I?_

_You should have known better than to leave your weapons unguarded,buddy._

_It was nice to see you again - but once again,you tried to stake me! _

_I visited Alan,but I didn't attack him. I'm only after you,Edgar - so don't worry about him._

_- Sammy_

_P.S. I'm watching your every step,Frog._

Edgar crumpled up the note and scoured the area with narrowed eyes. He would have to set up something to protect him whilst he slept.

* * *

><p>It took a good hour and a half,but his caravan was fully protected. He set up spikes all around the perimeter around his home,and even on the roof of it.<p>

He set up automatic Holy Water spraying devices near the caravan,which is triggered when somebody steps on the thin wire stretched across the pathway,and behind the caravan. There were also lights that were bright enough to act like the sun - they were set around the caravan,and some down the dirt path that led to it.

Edgar was set. Sam may have destroyed his main weapons,but he didn't get rid of the ones he couldn't carry. They were hidden in the hedges nearby,and Sam was oblivious.

"He's pretty determined." Edgar muttered,staring outside the caravan window and onto the dirt path. The sun was now in the sky,and Edgar could feel he was getting drowsy. The equipment he set up would protect him when night fell,as he knew they didn't need to be used during daylight,since the bloodsucker wouldn't dare step foot in the sun. Edgar knew he would sleep well into the day,and some of the night - his brother knew how to rack his sleeping patterns,and annoy him thoroughly.

"I didn't even know Alan thought I hated him." Edgar muttered to himself again."But,then again,I was pretty harsh.." Edgar sighed and retrieved the photograph of the three together.

Edgar was sat on the edge of his bed and he stared down at the photograph. Sam had the most blinding smile anybody could have. Edgar and Alan had their serious expression on their faces,and Alan's hand was set on Sam's shoulder firmly. If Edgar had the chance to change the photograph,his hands would surely be around Sam's neck.

Putting the photograph back in the drawer besides his bed,Edgar fell back onto his mattress and reached up to adjust the red headband. He didn't need to get changed,as he knew as soon as he woke up,he'd be out of this caravan and going back to Alan where they would then travel to the cemetery and stake Sam for good.

Edgar instantly closed his eyes and sleep took over - the sun beating down on his face,and warming him. Edgar would have to hope he had a quick plan when he woke up,since all his valuable weapons had been arson-ed to death,thanks to Sammy.

_Sammy: the fashion-victim from Hell._


	9. Everyone's ready

Sam had found an abandoned factory building before the sun crisped him,and he now sat underneath one of the conveyor belts that ran along the whole warehouse that was the size of a football field. The machines were rusted,and dusty which made Sam cough slightly as he hid underneath the belts. The belts were no longer working,and the machines working them had broken down. Sam didn't know what the factory was used for,as there were no objects to tell him; the workers must have cleared everything out before they left.

The windows above were large,but mostly dirty so the sunlight hardly seeped through. But,Sam didn't risk being in the open,so he now sat on the ground. The place was deathly silent and Sam looked about the factory - he felt small compared to the warehouse and he hugged his black coat around him,as though it would give him some comfort. He felt tired and useless,but that would change once he surprised Edgar and drained him of blood. Sam could picture the shock on the Frogs' face,and the way the pick-up would probably swerve.

"Double bonus if it falls off a cliff." Sam snickered,but stopped when he felt a pang in his heart. It was sudden,and it made him abruptly stop laughing. It felt like his conscience was telling him to stop being mean,but he only shook his head and budged back further under the conveyor belt. For now,he would have to sleep on the daylight,and wake up when the sun had only just past the horizon. He needed to get to the road where Edgar would drive on,and he didn't want to be late.

Sam finally fell asleep,sat up-right and his arms hugging his chest.

...

Alan put away all his taxidermy equipment,and pushed his chair away from the desk. He sat,his hands on his thighs,leaning back against the chair,and let out a sigh through his nose. Something didn't feel right,and he figured the silence of the place had gotten to him.

Standing up,he looked out of the tiny window above him and noticed the sun was in the sky. He felt slightly tired,but he didn't want to sleep just yet,so he walked over to the small store-room he had in the left wall and opened it. Inside were comics that he collected from the store when they were running it - he did it without Edgar's knowing,because he always got rid of the name on the stock count checklist,and Edgar was oblivious. He never asked,either,or went through his bag that he took with him to the store.

The comics were pretty old,but they were readable and in perfect condition. Alan kept them in plastic bags and secured them in plastic boxes that only he touched,and kept in the small store-room. Taking down one of the boxes,he brushed aside some sawdust from the desk and placed it down. Opening the box that said '_Bloodsucker comics'_ he took out two comics,then placed the box back on the shelf,before closing the door and locking it.

Sitting down on the mattress on the ground,Alan opened the first comic and read the first page. It was a guide on how to kill bloodsuckers,and he needed the information fresh in his mind. He hadn't killed a bloodsucker since he was turned into one,and it was sad to admit that he forgot most of the rules of hunting them.

Alan read for around an hour,before finally nodding off. He placed the comics carefully on the desk above him,before placing his head on the pillow and drifting off. Edgar would be here in the nighttime.

...

Edgar slept heavily,and he ended up curled in the corner of his bed,his forehead pressing against the cold wall of the caravan,with his legs pulled up to his chest. The sun continued to beat down on his person,and he had - in his sleep - taken off his camouflage jacket,due to being warm.

_I'm watching your every step,Frog._

The words boomed in his head,and Edgar woke up suddenly. The voice was clear,and he instantly had his stake in his hand; alert and ready.

"Slowly going crazy,Edgar." Edgar said,lying back down."You'll get him for sure,this time." He concluded,before curling up again,the stake pressed against his chest firmly as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The sun eventually ran down the side of the horizon,and the moon ran into it's place,shining it's brilliant white light on the atmosphere below it.<p>

The lights around Edgar's caravan turned on,creating a mass array of fake sunlight on the road. They were automatic,so any bloodsucker would be a fool to walk straight into it.

Edgar woke up from the sudden blast of light. He sat up in his bed,before lumbering out of it. He placed the stake he was gripping - now making an indent in his palm from gripping so hard - on the kitchen counter,before getting out a glass and slamming it down. He got a clove of garlic,crushed it and emptied it into the glass. Next was the egg,which he cracked against the side of the glass and poured it into it. The Holy Water was scarce on purpose,as he didn't want to waste it,but it was enough for the mixture to slide down his throat easily.

Wiping his mouth,Edgar let out a satisfied sigh,got his camouflage jacket,put it on,then exited his caravan which he locked afterwards. He would have to explain to Alan that his weapons had been arson-ed by a certain bloodsucker,and that they needed to visit his most reliable supplier to get some more. That would probably lose them time,but it's better time than life.

Making it to his pick-up,Edgar unlocked the door and got inside. He sat behind the wheel for a moment,looking ahead,before turning the ignition key and driving down the dirt path.

...

Alan woke up as soon as he felt it was nighttime,and he got off the mattress to make his way to the front door. He took the stake that Edgar gave him years ago - old,but damn right reliable. He hadn't used it in years,and it felt strange holding a stake again. He also got a small water pistol full of Holy Water,and placed it inside his jackets front pocket - for emergencies,and quick supply. Edgar would have better weapons than him,so things would run smoothly. After all,Edgar had his H.W.B.B.C,and that would blow off any bloodsuckers head in a split second.

Exiting his taxidermy station,Alan breathed in the fresh night air,before locking the place and making his way towards the border of the area where he would meet up with his brother. Alan even had a mobile [cell] phone in his pocket,so that Edgar could keep in contact with him throughout the mission.

...

Sam crawled out from under the conveyor belt,and stretched. His back hurt,but it would go away soon,once he started flying through the night.

Hurried,he made it outside the factory and instantly flew up into the night sky. He had to make it to the road first,before Edgar passed by,otherwise the whole attack would be pointless.

Sam guessed Edgar,by now,would be getting into his pick-up and starting the long haul around Santa Carla,then the road up to Alan's taxidermy station on the outskirts. It gave Sam plenty of time,but the early bird catches the worm,as the saying goes.

"Or,in this case,the vampire catches the frog." Sam said to himself,although he knew it made no sense. The wind cooled his face,and he grinned broadly like a fool. The lights below from the Boardwalk were beginning to turn on,and the rides were beginning to operate. Soon there would be floods of people filing in,and the laughter would float through the air.

"But,tonight." Sam said."A Frogs' scream will echo."


	10. The crash

_"Wild boys! - never hears it.._" Edgar sang as he drove the pick-up along the darkened road._"Wild boys! - never chose this way.."_ The pick-up's engine hummed through the silence,save for the mumbled singing of Edgar. He tapped his right palm against the steering wheel as he drove on,noticing the few cars that drove past."_Wild boys! - never close their eyes.."_ Edgar hummed as the music built up,until the singer came back into play:

"_Wild boys...always...SHINE!"_ Edgar tried to match the chord that the lead singer hit,but only ended up emitting a squeak,so he quickly stopped singing and just listened to the rest of the song.

"That's enough of that." Edgar said to himself,driving around a bend in the road that eventually led onto the road to Santa Carla. The sign above said he had less than 2 miles until he reached the Murder Capital of The World (although it didn't actually say that,technically,but Edgar knew it off-by-heart.)

On the way to Alan's,Edgar had decided to stop off at his weapon-supplier. It would be easier to get the weapons now,instead of going back from Alan's texidermy station,then back into Santa Carla.

Edgar stocked up his pick-up with Holy Water blasters,and a new Bazooka that his supplier had spare. It was a lucky break,as his supplier was about to dismantle it and make something else,but Edgar paid him twice his original price to have it. His money was scarce now,but once again: losing money is alright,but losing a life isn't.

Edgar had securely tied his weapons down,and put the Bazooka in the front seat of his pick-up. He would have to move it when Alan hopped in,or he would have to haul Alan in the back base of his pick-up. Either way,so long as they made it to the cemetery,it wouldn't even matter if his brother had to be tied underneath the pick-up,although Alan probably would refuse.

...

Sam had managed to fly to the road Edgar was travelling on in time. He knew it would be at least thirty minutes until the Frog came driving down it,so he sat himself in a tree and waited.

"Maybe I arrived a bit too early." Sam said,quietly as he watched the road. A random,blue car came around the corner,but disappeared after a while and Sam sighed. It was atleast give him time to plan what he was going to do,either way.

"First," Sam began,sitting himself down on a thick,sturdy branch that nearly over-hanged across the road."I'll wait until he passes by,before following him and landing on top of the roof. That'll scare him,for sure." Sam explained to himself,his eyes glued on the road.

...

Alan's phone rang,and he dug it out his looked at the I.D. and it read '_General Frog'_. It was a small nickname Alan made for Edgar,since he always seen his brother as an army general when it came to missions. Strict,and serious.

Pressing the accept button,Alan lifted it to his ear,and said: "Edgar?"

"_I'm on my way. Just in the centre of Santa Carla,at the moment."_ Alan could tell,since he could hear sounds of the roller-coasters,screams and laughter drowning out Edgar's voice briefly."_Guess what: Sam visited me again. Well,not personally,but he damn right fuc-"_ The sound of the carasol music broke off Edgar's swearing,which Alan was somewhat glad of._"- burned down my weapons shack. All my weapons were melted to a plastic puddle,so I had to go buy new ones! I swear,this is getting way too personal. He best be prepared,because he won't know what's been shoved up his ars-"_

_"_Alright,Edgar." Alan quickly said."Well,you have new weapons now - you just need to take more care of them." Alan explained,whilst he leant against a night was cool tonight,but he still felt like something was wrong. It was a small niggle,but Edgar's voice calmed him down slightly; he knew his brother was alright if he was talking to him.

"_Take more care of them?I have nowhere to put these weapons. That shack was all I really had for protection of my weapons. I bet my caravan's on fire at the moment!"_ Edgar replied,his voice getting slightly aggigated.

"We just need to find Sam and then we'll know we have him in our sights. I have to admit,Sam doesn't seem the type to have any other bloodsucker 'friends',so I doubt he'll send any to your home." Alan said,kicking a random rock with his right boot. The rock bounced away,and disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Sam watched as a couple of cars drove by,but none were the pick-up. He reckoned Edgar would be arriving shortly,so he remained where he was,instead of flying to go find him.<p>

But then the pick-up came around the corner,clear as day as it was the only pick-up during the past half hour. And the fact that on the side it said: '_FROG BROS'_

"Although there's only one bro in this business" Sam commented,smirking lightly. He watched as the pick-up drove down the road,and he recognised Edgar inside,speaking on a mobile. _Must be speaking to Alan_. Sam thought as he moved off the tree branch when the pick-up turned a corner.

The darkness covered him as he flew a small while away from Edgar,high enough in the air for Edgar not to notice. He was busy talking on the phone and probably hadn't recognized Sam.

...

"_I'm nearly there ten minutes,or so. I've just exited Santa Carla,and I'm on the road to your place."_ Alan heard Edgar say in the phone. Alan was now sat on the wall,as it had been a while and he was starting to get an ache in his legs.

"Alright,Edgar.I best stop distracting you,so I'll end the call now." Alan said back.

"Right.I'll flash my lights when I drive up,so you kno-" Edgar cut off his sentence as he shouted,'_Shit!'_ into the phone,and the sound of him frantically gripping the wheel was heard,along with the rattle of the pick-up being veered across the road.

"Edgar?" Alan shouted into the phone,but he could tell Edgar wasn't holding it anymore as the sound of the pick-up was far away. The next noise Alan heard was the screeching of tyres,and a loud crash."Edgar,pick up!" Alan shouted again,but there was no answer. Instead,he heard another voice say: _'Here I am.' _followed by a snicker, before the line crackled,and buzzed when the phone abruptly line beeped,indicating that the line was no longer connected.

Alan looked down at his phone,and the number was no longer there. He gripped the phone and instantly flew into the night sky,in search for his brother.

The voice that spoke last sounded just like Sam,and Alan was taking no second guesses as he made his way towards the road Edgar indicated he was driving on.


	11. I'm always successful

The pick-up had smashed into the guard rails that blocked the road from the slanting hillside that ran downwards into a mass ditch. The front of the pick-up had caved in completely,and the windsheild had collapsed inwards,shattering the glass. Smoke billowed from the engine on the front of the pick-up in fumes of grey,and black.

The roof of the pick-up had been completely ripped off,leaving jagged marks where the metal was once connected. Inside ,Edgar was nowhere to be seen. The front seat was empty,and so was the back of the pick-up where the weapons were tied down.

There were tyre skids on the road - curved,and all over the place where the pick-up had been veered violently across both lanes. There had been no cars coming either way,so there was nobody else involved in the 'accident'.

This is what Alan seen when he arrived where his brother indicated,and it took him a moment for it to sink it. He felt like letting loose of his stomach contents again as he surveyed the damage."Edgar?" Alan called weakly as he walked around the smashed pick-up. He wafted away some smoke from the engine,and he looked over the guard rails with a hammering heart.

His stomach lurched when he looked over the edge. The drop was at least fifty feet,and it was covered with rocks and plants. There were trees,close together,lining the ditch and creating a thick of shadows. His stomach didn't lurch because of the drop - he was used to big heights,since he went flying in the sky - but the fact that he spotted his brother's red headband,caught on a branch that was sticking out of the hillside."Fuck,Edgar.." Alan breathed,swallowing the lump in his throat.

Suddenly,Alan's anger built up and he slammed his palm against the front of the pick-up,looking up at the sky as he yelled: "SAM!" The name echoed around the hillside."YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!" Alan screamed,his face drawing up red as he,once more,slammed his palm against the pick-up. The front bumper of the vehicle fell off,and clanged to the tarmac on the road.

Alan went to the back of the pick-up and started untying the weapons. He collected them: a sling to put around his shoulder that held stakes,and Holy Water balloons; garlic garlands that he stuffed under his belt; and from the front seat of the pick-up,he collected the H.W.B.B.C that he held in his hands firmly.

He would be able to follow the scent of Edgar,and hear his brother's heart-beat. His sibling's blood was louder to hear. Alan adjusted his green beret,before jumping over the guard rails,where he picked up Edgar's headband,before flying off in the direction the heart-beat thumped.

* * *

><p>Edgar had fallen that fifty-something-feet after being dragged from the front seat of his pick-up,and dropped over the guard rails. But,he was still alive,yet badly injured.<p>

He was on the ground of the ditch,with a huge gash running the length of his waist to the centre of his back. It hurt like Hell,and the blood was running freely onto the dirt below him. He had hit his head over six times during the fall down the hillside,and all he could see was black blurs of dots as he regained his sight to look about the ditch area.

Sam was nowhere to be seen,but Edgar knew he was still present. He was probably hiding,and waiting until Edgar stood up,to knock him back down again. The wind rustled the trees,and there was complete silence,save for the desperate breaths of Edgar as he sat up on his elbows. His head was pounding,and his heart was just as rugged - he could hear the blood rushing to his head,and thumping in his ears. He felt hot,and he squeezed his eyes tightly as the pain of the gash on his back seized up.

The trees seemed to whisper loudly,and Edgar groaned. They seemed to be calling his name,but Edgar knew it was just his mind screwing with him. After all,he had just fallen down the hillside,and it was a pretty long drop to be whacking your head off rocks,and scraping your skin from thorn ridden plants.

A shadow loomed over-head and Edgar looked up slowly. He expected it to be Sam,but it wasn't - it was Alan,but he was totally oblivious and flew past."Alan!" Edgar called out,but he ended up spluttering out blood,rather than words. He wiped his mouth,and looked down at the blood."Fuck.." Edgar said,then thought of an idea.

Spitting up more blood,Edgar created a pool of it in his hand. It was warm. Then,sitting up properly,he threw the liquid in the air and watched as it dispersed in a hazy daze of maroon,before landing back on himself and on the ground.

And sure enough,the shadow came back in a flash and Alan was a few feet away."Here." Edgar said,and Alan rushed over,dropping to one knee and lifting Edgar in a sitting position."Wait,wait,wait - wait." Edgar quickly said,pain burning his back."I'm hurt,don't move me." He explained,turning to the side to show his brother the gash.

"Did Sam do that?" Alan asked,looking at the gash and sneering. In the darkness,Alan's yellow eyes stood out like a cat in a hedge,and Edgar could tell he was ready to murder. Or - which he hoped not - the blood had brought out the vampire in Alan,and he was supressing the urge to get at him.

"No - it was the fall that did it. Hit my back on a sharp rock." Edgar explained,lying back down again as he couldn't sit up anymore.

"You fell down the hillside?" Alan nearly shouted,standing up."He pushed you,didn't he? DIDN'T YOU,SAM?" Alan yelled,his yellow eyes scanning the ditch in search of the blonde."You best get your arse out here,or I'll come and drag it out myself." Alan threatened,and Edgar could see his fangs in the moonlight.

A figure emerged from a gap in the trees,and a smirking Sam stepped forward,with his hands in his coat pocket."Oh, baby bros come to save his big bro." Sam teased,walking towards The Frog Brothers with a broad grin."This is just like old times,eh? Us three,together again. 'Cept we're surrounded by trees,instead of comics." Sam commented,chuckling briefly.

"You've gone too far,Emerson." Alan said,moving forward,gripping the Bazooka in his hand. The barel was pointed at Sam,and Alan was more than ready to blast Sam's head off.

"_I've_ gone too far?" Sam replied."What about _you?_ You left Edgar on his own,and look where it's put him. All because you were a coward,and couldn't even face up to the fact that you're a monster. You just simply ran away with your tail between your legs,and fell into self-pity,whilst leaving your brother in meloncholy. You're selfish,you know that,Alan? _Selfish._ I'm surprised Edgar even talks to you -"

"_Alan,don't listen to him_." Edgar whispered,looking up at his brother.

"- and even visits you. You don't deserve to be forgiven. You've done no good to Edgar,and all you care about is yourself. You've been wallowing in your own remorse for what you've become,and hadn't spared a single thought for your brother - your brother did everything for you - " Sam continued.

"_Alan,I took back the things I said. You're still my brother,and I don't care what you've become. You're still my brother." _Edgar continued,trying to grasp his brothers attention,but Alan continued to stare at Sam with an unreadable expression. But Edgar knew Alan was listening.

"- and how do you repay him? By running off,and letting him decrease. You left him for a year,and didn't even think to visit him." Sam made a disgusted face,and shook his head at Alan.

"But,I did!" Alan replied,taking a step forward."I came back to visit him,but I noticed the comic store was shut down,and I was.."

"Scared to see him,right? Scared to what he'd say for you leaving him. You thought he hated you. Despised you. Well,he does. He may not show it,but inside,he hates your guts." Sam spat out,the grin still visible.

Edgar couldn't believe that Sam was saying all this,and he grasped the bottom of his brother's pant legs to draw his attention,but Alan had stepped forward again,and Edgar's grip was lost."Alan,don't listen to him. It's not true." Edgar tried desparately,but the pain in his back caused him to quiet down again and he bit down on the bottom of his lip,drawing blood.

Alan remained quiet,and Edgar could see he was struggling to come to a decision. The bottom left side of his mouth trembled slightly; Edgar knew that was his brother's small indicated that he was confused,or distressed. Both,by the current situation he was in.

Sam was a mere four feet away,and he had a cheery glint in his eye that made Edgar disgusted. The bastard was having fun by tormenting his brother.

"Nothing to say?" Sam asked,his tone amused.

"Alan,remember our small talk in your taxidermy station? Remember,I told you we were cool." Edgar said,attempting to sit up again. Some of the pain was gone,but it was now a dull numb that made him drowsy."Alan,look at me. Alan." Edgar tried,and he could see his brother turning his head slightly,listening."Remember bro: Truth,justice and what? What was it,Alan? Truth,justice and?"

Alan's mouth trembled again."And..and the American Way." He replied,quietly.

"And the American Way. Yeah,that's right." Edgar replied,nodding his head."Truth,justice and the American Way. Say it."

"Truth.." Alan began,but choked and stopped.

"Truth,yeah." Edgar said.

"Truth,Justice..and.." Alan carried on.".. the American Way." Both Frogs said in unison.

Alan smiled lightly,and turned back to look at Sam. He was about to say the motto again - with more confidence - ,but Sam had advanced towards him,quicker than Alan could react. Edgar watched in sheer terror as Sam took out a stake from under his coat,and stabbed it forcefully in Alan's chest,twisting it to make sure it went through.

"Yeah,Truth,Justice and the American fucking Way." Sam hissed,keeping his grip on the stake that had been stabbed into Alan's chest as he stared straight into his eyes. Blue eyes stared into widened brown ones.

Edgar felt like everything had come crashing down as he let out a choked breath. Frogs never cry,but Edgar couldn't stop the warm tears that fell from his eyes. Through blurred vision,Edgar watched as Alan fell down to his knees. Edgar let out a mangled cry,his voice straining out continuous lines of no's. "No..no,no - _no,no. Alan,no!"_ He whispered,forgetting the searing pain from the gash as his heart missed a couple of beats.

Edgar looked up as he heard Sam approaching."_Sam."_ Edgar growled through his tears,glaring hard at the vampire in front of him.

"Shame." Sam replied,snickering before kicking Edgar in the face and walking off.

Edgar couldn't stand up,but he damn right could aim. Sneering,he reached over to Alan where he grasped the stake that was in one of the sling pockets. It was large,and it had been recently pen-knived to create a sharper point."My mission was to kill you.." Edgar began,sitting up slightly and holding up the stake in the air."..and I'm _always _successful,Sam." He concluded,before using the last of his energy to forcefully throw the stake towards Sam.

Sam listened to Edgar's words with a content smile on his face. He didn't need to answer,since there was no point. He had just killed Alan,and he didn't need to be around anymore. He continued walking away with a graceful glide in his step,and a merry heart.

Blood suddenly spurted in a large quantity,splattering the trees in front of Sam. Sam's expression dropped,and he looked down at his chest; a sharp,large stake was sticking out from his torso where his heart was situated. He stared down at it for a moment,and felt the sudden wave of pain that pierced his body. His vision went black,and he let out a turmoiled yell that echoed through the forest.

Edgar watched as Sam's body imploded,and the yell eventually died out. All that was left of Sam was the black coat he wore,that landed on the ditch floor in a heap. The coat was covered in the ash of Sam,and the stake landed on the coat in a neat arrow.

Edgar stared at the heap of Sam for a moment longer,before turning his attention back to Alan.

But,Alan was no longer there.

"_No.."_ Edgar said,his voice shaking as he reached over to the spot where Alan lay. The blood stained stake was there,but it was lonesome."_Alan..no.."_ Edgar said again,before letting out a bursting sob,his hand curling around the dry dust that was in Alan's place. The dry dust sifted through his fingers,and Edgar dropped his head onto his arm as he continued to let out tears. He had let his brother die.


	12. Hitchhike

The night seemed to draw colder - or was that just Edgar's soul? He remained on the ground,the dirt dust gritting his hands. It seemed like years since he had last seen Alan besides him,but it had only been five minutes.

So this was it - the remnants of the Frog Bros finally descended. Because,after all,you can't have bros when there's only one bro. Edgar Frog and the memory of Alan Frog; it didn't have much the same ring as their original title.

All because of Sam.

Who knew that the blonde kid from Phoenix could tear a family apart in the end,when he had first depended on the Frog Bros to save his own. Edgar had the flashy smile that Sam wore stuck in his head; the cheeky,and jovial smile that seemed to light the place up.

Edgar had stopped sobbing,but he still felt the tightness of his heart as he eventually stood up. The gash had stopped hurting,but the cold wind stung it. Edgar stood,his eyes hazed over as he looked at the last place Alan ventured. Edgar just hoped that Alan went without pain,but by the way Sam stabbed him,Edgar hated to admit it,but he knew Alan went with some brutality.

"Geezus.." Edgar whispered,holding his head in his right palm and pressing his lips together firmly."I fucked up bad." Edgar added,and the tears came again. His head was pounding,and the place seemed to blur furiously.

He didn't know what to do at this moment. He didn't want to leave the place where Alan died,as though it was a sin to do so. It was a sin to just walk away from his brother's final resting place,it seemed. So,Edgar stood there,his head held in his hand as he stared down hard at the stake that ended his brother.

Edgar knew that when people are about to die,their life flashes before them. What did Alan see in his last moments? The yellow eyes of the bloodsucker that turned him? Or,the flashy smile of Sam? Or,was it something totally different?

Right now - even though Edgar was fully alive - his life flashed towards him in a state of feeling like a mallet to the head. It banged inside his mind repetitively,and he saw the images of his time spent with his brother.

The times they would run the comic store,and ward off the Surf Nazi's from stuffing the comics down their pants. The image of his parents sat on the couch came to play,and it was almost like a deprived childhood; it was a memory that was least wanted,since they did nothing to support him and his brother.

The images of him and his brother going to church to get some Holy Water. This was the days before Sam,since they already visited the church routinely,ignoring the priests angry comments. They needed the Holy Water,and they would keep canteens full of the stuff. The store cupboard came to Edgar's mind,and he could see the canteens of the Holy Water,lined up amongst each other.

A small,chinking noise sounded like metal,and the image of Alan's dog-tags dangled in front of him. He always wore the damned things - Alan wouldn't leave the house without them,and he wouldn't let anybody touch them,not even to look at them. Then Edgar's red headband shown,and Edgar realised he had lost it during the tumble down the hillside. He reached up to his forehead,and found it bare.

'_Chill out,Rambo._' But,Edgar found that Sam hadn't said that. He realised he had added the Rambo comment himself,and he pulled his hand away from his forehead.

'_Kill your brother,you'll feel better.'_

The comment hit Edgar,hard. Alan had told Sam to kill his brother,when Michael had turned into a half-vampire. It seemed the rolls had been reversed.

Sam had killed Alan. It took a while to sink in at the moment the stake went in,and Alan had fallen to the ground. It felt unreal..._surreal._ Edgar never thought of the day his brother would be killed - he had always reassured himself that Alan had gotten stronger,and he still had his older brother to look out for him,even if they were on...

Bad terms.

Edgar felt a massive wave of guilt when he thought back to what he said at the cemtery. Even though they became friends again afterwards,Edgar still felt guilty for even saying such things. Alan had that on his mind,and now he was dead. It wasn't something to have on your conscience,and Edgar felt terrible for putting it into his brother's mind to ponder on. _Was he thinking about that when Sam staked him? _Sam had said some pretty awful things only moments before,and that must have triggered Edgar's heated-rant to Alan's memory.

"Oh _God_.." Edgar said,running his fingers through his hair."_I'm_ the one who's the monster." He admitted,the guilt tightening his stomach and making his throat clench up. His throat felt dry,and he desperately wanted to make some Frog Juice to loosen the guilty-knot in the base of his throat.

Edgar had to get out of here. He needed to get away urgently - get away from the guilty,and the atmosphere of Alan's death. But,his legs were jelly and he couldn't remove himself from the ground he stood upon. He just couldn't.

He forced himself. His feet shuffled against the dirt,and his legs eventually loosened up as he began walking. His heart thundered with rage at himself for dragging himself away from Alan's resting place. It was wrong; a sin. It was like his mind wanted to flee away from what he caused,but his heart was shouting at him for being such a selfish bastard.

Edgar had finally made it up the hillside by going a little way to set in stone-steps,where they fixed them in for workers that would work on the road.

The pick-up came into view,and Edgar realised he had no transport. He had almost completely forgot about his smashed-up pick-up. Making it to his useless vehicle,he took the keys out of the ignition."No point for these anymore." He muttered and launched them over the guard rail,watching as the glistening silver flew through the air,before landing in a tree.

He had to hitch-hike,or walk over three hundred miles back to his shabby caravan,that had probably been burned to a crisp by Sam before he threw him off the road.

He chose to hitch-hike.

* * *

><p>Walking a little way to a main rain,he stood on the side and waited for cars to come by. The darkness was ominous,and Edgar guessed nobody would pick up a bleeding man for fear of him attacking them.<p>

But,luck was on his side. A fancy looking car hauled up,and Edgar stood out his thumb hesitantly. The fancy car came to a halt,and Edgar leaned down to look at the driver.

The driver was hard to see in the dark,and the fact he wore a hat that covered his eyes and half his face. It didn't matter to Edgar,since he needed to get back and if the guy attacked,he could easily fight back. Four years of vivid training wasn't taken for no reason.

"Yo," Edgar began,leaning on the window cill."You heading towards Santa Carla?" He asked. He could easily walk to his caravan if he was dropped off in Santa Carla.

"I'm goin' where the wind takes me." The driver replied - his voice was gruff,and almost hoarse. Edgar frowned briefly."I'll take you." The driver added,when he noticed Edgar's frown.

"Alrighty,thanks." Edgar replied,going around the car to the passenger side. He opened the door and sat inside,putting on the seat belt and leaning back against the strangely fuzzy covered seat. On the dash board,there was ornaments. The car seemed slightly..._herse_-like,and Edgar got a shiver down his spine. The back of the car was blocked off by a black,sliding window and the interior was black leather.

The driver started the car,and the engine rumbled and vibrated through the seats. Edgar looked over at the driver for a moment,examining him,before looking ahead.

"Got quite a gash,there." The driver said,and Edgar looked at him did he know? His shirt covered the gash,and the blood wasn't visible."Fell down the hillside?"

"..Yes,I did." Edgar replied,cautiously. The atmosphere suddenly got tense,and for an odd second,Edgar thought he could smell the same piney-smell from the area of the hillside,where the trees emitted pine smells."I had a car accident,and my pick-up got smashed against the guard rails. I evidently fell over the guard-rails and down the hillside." Edgar couldn't mention the fact that he was dragged out his car by a bloodsucker.

"Terrible." The driver responded."Best get yourself sorted down with a nice glass of Frog Juice." The driver explained,as he turned down the streets that led into Santa Carla,and to the Boardwalk.

Edgar stared at the driver."Sorry,what?" He asked,positive he heard the driver mention Frog Juice. Frog Juice was his own creation,and he certainly hadn't told anybody else except his..

"Bro?" Edgar asked,peering closer to the drivers face. The driver took off his hat,and sure enough,Alan was sat in the drivers seat with a broad grin plastered on his pale face.

"Yo,bro." Alan replied,grinning more,before letting out a laugh."You alright? You look as if you've just seen a ghost."

Edgar stared in disbelief at Alan."Well,I just seen you fucking die,so you must be a goddamn ghost!" He replied,his tone evident that he was flabbergasted.

"Nope,not dead." Alan said."Well..alright,not _fully_ dead." He corrected himself,since he was technically near dead since he turned bloodsucker.

Alan had stopped the car in a side-street,and he turned to face his brother. His hands went to his camouflaged jacket,and opened it. Underneath,there was a thick vest made of firm material,and in the place where his heart was situated,there was a neat hole punctured through,but not quite all the way to his normal shirt.

"You clever bastard." Edgar breathed,looking back up at his brother."You clever,clever bastard."

Alan smirked,and buttoned his jacket up again."Hey,what can I say? We're Frog Bros - of course we're well-prepared. You can't have bros,when there's only one bro,right? I knew the danger of facing up to Sam,so I prepared myself." Alan explained."It was a bit of a risk leaving you,but I watched as you aimed that stake perfectly and exploded him. Who knew sadness could have such an impact?" Alan said.

Edgar made a low cough in his throat. So,Alan had seen him weep for him - how embarrassing. That was his credibility decreased.

"You left. Why?" Edgar asked.

For a moment,Alan thought Edgar was referring to a year ago,but he realised that he was asking why he left just then. He composed himself.

"Well,somebody had to provide a get-away car,right?" Alan said,patting the steering wheel."Like Batman and Robin." He referred.

Edgar smiled,also."Frog Bros for life." Edgar commented,holding out an up-turned palm towards Alan.

Alan stared at his brother for a moment,before smiling broadly and smacking Edgar's palm with his own. They both did their signature hand gesture,before grinning at each other."Totally."


	13. Frog Brothers Comics

Four months had past since Sam was killed,and Edgar nearly lost his brother. But,everything had sorted itself out,and there were no more complications.

Sam was finally - _thoroughly_ - underground,and wasn't going to rise any time soon. Edgar made sure of that. He had watched Sam explode,so that was enough evidence to see that Sam was done-and-dusted.

Edgar saw Alan more than once a month - in fact,it felt like it was everyday that this Frog visited his brother. Alan returned the favour,and would visit Edgar most nights when he wasn't busy with his taxidermy projects. Alan even had time to give his brother a stuffed raven that sat proudly on Edgar's shelving unit in his not-burned-to-death-by-Sam-caravan. People probably found getting a stuffed raven creepy for a gift,but Edgar enjoyed the small glint in it's eyes that reminded him of Alan's own glint in those brown eyes.

Alan had changed back to his normal self; the same,expressionless,yet warming character that Edgar missed. Alan felt comfortable with himself again,and didn't have to remind himself that he was a bloodsucker - he didn't even think of himself as a monster anymore, since he believed what Edgar said when they sat in his taxidermy station,discussing how to take down Sam.

'_I couldn't do much without you,to be honest._' Alan smiled lightly at this as he made Edgar some Frog Juice in the small kitchen of his brother's caravan. The night was drawn,and it was Alan's turn to visit his brother.

"Stop day-dreaming,and hurry up." He heard Edgar say,and Alan smiled again,finishing the Frog Juice and handing it to his brother.

Alan sat down besides Edgar on the floral-cushioned benches around the wooden table. Edgar took a massive gulp of Frog Juice,before slamming it on the table and letting out a satisfied sigh."How do you do it?" He asked.

Alan frowned lightly."Do what?"

"Make a perfect Frog Juice._I'm_ the one who created the stuff,yet you always manage to make it perfect. Not too garlicy,and not too eggy. What's your secret?" Edgar explained,swirling the mixture in the glass.

"I make it quickly." Alan replied,earning a confused look from his brother."If you settle it too long,the taste goes horrid. And that fact that I'm irritant to the garlic,so I can't touch it too long - but I use to the dishtowel to hold the garlic,and avoid any that fling around." Alan explained.

"One day,you're going to get yourself killed." Edgar commented,drinking the rest of the concoction."And don't even refer back to Sam." He added,before Alan could speak.

Alan grinned."Well,if I died by garlic,I suppose you won't cry as hard?" Alan commented,his grin still visible as he snorted a laughter.

"Hey - I was pretty pissed off at Sam at that time,and I don't think losing my brother made me any more happy." Edgar said,attempting to defend himself,but Alan snorted again.

Edgar rolled his eyes,and made his way to the kitchen sink where he washed out the glass and set it on the drainer. All his dishes were washed,and his caravan had been made up properly to look like an actual home. There were no dust under his bed to bite,and there were no stains about the caravan's furniture,and cabinets. Edgar had set to work to clean the place after the episode with Sam,and had taken anything out that was highly flammable. Sure,the caravan would go up easily,but it would be less dangerous.

Alan cleared his throat quietly,and he shifted in his seat as he clasped his hands together on the table."What - what are we going to do about the comic store?" He asked,cautiously. The store had been closed for over a year,and it was just sitting there. The landlords would tear it down soon,if they didn't do anything with it.

Edgar hadn't thought about what was going to happen with the store,and it made him ponder for a moment."Heck knows." He replied,shrugging his shoulders strongly,before returning to the table.

"Either we open it again,or we throw it." Alan gave the two options."I mean,it may take a while if we open it again,since you sold most of the comics."

"That's the problem." Edgar said,briefly running a hand through his fringe."I only have around ten comics left in my to-sell pile."

"I have over a hundred." Alan offered,and Edgar looked at him with a searching expression.

"How?.."

Alan shifted in his seat again."I may have taken some when we were teenagers." He said,slowly,removing his eyes from his brother to look over at the stuffed raven. The raven looked back at him with a glistening shine in it's glass eyes.

"So that's where they went!" Edgar said."I always thought we were a couple short everytime I did stock-check. Why the hell did you do that?"

"I just wanted some comics to read,and keep. Some of the comics I took were really good,and I - oh,look,it's in the past now,Edgar." Alan said."We gotta look to the future. Are we re-opening the store,or not?" He asked,looking back at his brother.

Edgar chewed his bottom lip,and lent back against the border around the floral stared at him,waiting for an answer."Edgar?" Alan asked,drawing back Edgar's attention.

"It won't be like old times,though." Edgar replied,quietly. He thought back to their parents sat on the battered couch behind the pay-desk,and how _Nosferatu_ played continuously. Their parents had died long ago from - _unsurprisingly_ - drug abuse. They were hitting the screwballs twice a day,and they eventually lost all sense of human capability,and had landed themselves on the gurney in the hospital.

And Sam - Sammy would come in the store everyday,until,of course,when he came to Edgar for help,but turned into a bloodsucker and became bad-blood. And now he was dead for good.

"I know it won't." Alan replied."But,if you don't open the store again,you'll be kicked off these grounds. Then what will you do? You could live with me for a while,but I doubt you want to stay under the same roof as a vampire for the rest of your days. What if I go ballistic one day?" Then the dream came back to Alan and he pulled away from the table,to slump back against the bench.

"The dream I had.." Alan muttered,and Edgar frowned at him.

"Dream?" He asked,sitting up-right again."What dream?"

"I had a dream that I came to your caravan one night,and.." Alan swallowed a lump in his throat."..and I bit you,and you turned into one of us. That was the day before we went to kill Sam." He explained,looking at his brother hesitantly.

"I guess that's just a risk I have to take." Edgar replied."Don't worry about it, was just the nerves taking place before the day,and your bloodsucker instincts probably took over. Since we were dealing with another bloodsucker,you probably just..went back to basics,I suppose." Edgar said."So,chill. You're better now,and the day you bite me,will be the day the sea runs dry."

Alan nodded."Alright." He simply said.

"I think you're right - we should open the store again." Edgar commented,standing up and walking over to a cabinet underneath the kitchen sink. There was a box,and Edgar brought it back."Here's the comics,and.." he opened the box and pulled out the stack of comics,along with the key to the front door."..the key I had when we were teenagers."

Alan reached into his front pocket of his jacket and produced a replica of the silver key. He set it down besides his brothers and smiled."Snap." He said,with a hint of humour. Edgar stared at his brother,before looking down at the keys."I kept going back to the place,and sitting in there,thinking about when we used to hang out."

Edgar touched the keys briefly,closing the gap between them."The past isn't completely closed then,is it?" Edgar commented,smiling back up at his brother.

* * *

><p>"Grand re-opening of the Frog Brothers Comics." Alan commented as he started to stack the shelves with comics. They had purchased more,and brought the comics Alan and Edgar had kept.<p>

The place had been cleaned,dusted,refurbished and made to look like the very first day they bought it. Everything was spotless,and the comics that Alan were stacking started to colour up the place brightly.

The sliding doors were opened,and a cool breeze swept across the store from the ocean. The smell of candy-floss,and hotdogs wafted in also,from the Boardwalk where teenagers,and families wandered. It was night-time,but it seemed like a new day.

Edgar was outside on a stepladder,a paintbrush in his hand and bucket of black paint set on the very top step. He was positioned on the second to top step,and he was - very carefully - painting the letters back onto the sign above the store. Instead of _'-rog -others -mics'_ the sign now read '_Frog Brothers Comics_' with the fresh lick of black paint.

"Who knew fresh paint could make things look brand new?" Edgar commented,stepping down from the ladder with the paint bucket and paintbrush after finishing the sign. The breeze started to dry the paint,and the black glossed slightly.

When Edgar got to the front door,he had to stop at the appearance of the store. It looked just the same when they were teenagers,and his eyes scanned the entire scene; colourful with comics,colourful with fresh posters,and the sound of the new t.v. sounded to the left side. Once again,it played _Nosferatu_,and Edgar thought - with some sadness - as he looked over at the battered couch,that some things can't always be replaced.

Placing the paint bucket and paintbrush back in the store closet,Edgar walked over to Alan and patted his shoulder."Looks great." He commented,and Alan just nodded with his usual expression of boredom,but Edgar knew he was beaming inside.

A few teenagers walked into the store then and started to walk around the aisles. They didn't hide the fact that they looked suspicious. Edgar nodded to his brother,and Alan began to trail to teenagers casually.

Edgar stood besides the pay desk,and watched the teenagers with narrowed eyes. One of the teenagers looked up,alert that Edgar was watching,and nudged one of his friends.

The nudged friend looked up,before looking back down at the aisles. The teenagers wore scruffy clothes,had multiple piercings,and there hair was spiked to an almost-spear finish.

Suddenly,two of the teenagers grabbed some comics off the shelves and ran out the store. Edgar sighed,and nodded to his brother,who only smirked back.

"_Hey!" _Alan called to the teenagers who ran out,before running after them. Edgar smiled lightly,da ja vu flooding back to him as he remembered all those years the Surf Nazis stole. Letting out a small chuckle,he stopped leaning against the pay-desk,before breaking out into a run after his brother,in pursuit of the teenagers.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all,dear readers!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review,if you have time. Thanks to those who did previously.**


End file.
